Vampire
by katie janeway
Summary: UNDERGOING REVISION.
1. Chapter 1

She cherished the stillness of the night. It was the only quiet time she had anymore; the only time to think that she could get, and even the night was restricted for her. But she took what she could, and relished in the velvety black sky above her. Gazing up at the moon and stars could almost make her forget the Professor that stood a short distance away, watching her. Almost.

All too soon she had to re-enter the castle. She was escorted to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey made sure she received what she needed. And then she was off to bed, for what little sleep she might get.

The morning sunlight shone brightly against her closed eyelids. A bit too brightly for her liking, but she tolerated it. She dressed and went to breakfast with her friends. They had noticed the pallor to her face these days, and the coldness of her touch. They were the most obvious symptoms of her condition, apart from the change her eyes had undergone. They had once been a warm chocolate brown, but now glittered obsidian. Her hair she was able to alter everyday, so that they would not notice how it had changed. She supposed that she could do her eyes too, and maybe if she felt that they would be noticed, she would.

She sat among the other students, watching them. They were so young, so vibrant and full of life. Like she had once been. But in a night, she had aged. She was different now, and it was a sharp pain to her whenever she remembered it. But no one knew, not even her friends, who should have put two and two together by now. It had been at least a week.

_Maybe they have, and they aren't able to accept it,_ she thought. It made sense. Who would want to accept that it had happened to them, or to someone they knew? She hadn't wanted to. She still didn't want to.

Her professors all knew, of course. And they attempted to treat her no differently, for which she was grateful. As there was no definite cure for her condition, she appreciated every piece of her normal life that hadn't changed.

She took naps now, explaining to her friends that she simply felt tired all the time. They teased her, saying that it was because she studied too much. She needed to take a break now and then.

A month went by, and then came Christmas. She and Harry were alone in the common room. Harry came up to her.

"You know…"

"What?" she asked him. He pointed upwards, silently. Above their heads hung some mistletoe. "Oh…" She turned her gaze back to Harry, who was looking at her intently. He started to lean in toward her, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, and turned away.

"Harry…"

"It's okay. I understand."

"No, that's not it." He turned back to her. "I just…"

"What?"

"Nothing." She allowed him to close the distance between them, to tilt her chin upwards. He smiled softly, and the next thing she knew, they were kissing.

And then he withdrew, his hand on his lip. He pulled it away, and stared at the blood that was on his fingers, then looked up at her.

"You…"

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He sat down. "Ron and I suspected something was wrong…you've been so pale lately, so cold when we touch your shoulder. And the daytime naps…But we hoped that you were just ill." He looked up at her, and stared into her eyes. "But I guess you aren't. You don't even have brown eyes anymore."

"Harry, I…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" There was a lot of hurt in those green eyes.

"Because I wanted to pretend it never happened. That I never changed."

"How did you change?"

"No one knows. I just woke up, and I was this way. I must have been bitten the night before, but there are supposedly none of my kind here except me. I knew what was wrong with me even before I went to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore." She glanced out the window; the sun was setting. "I need to go."

"Where?"

"I need my feeding." She walked to the portrait hole, surprised when he followed her. He said nothing during the walk to the hospital wing, nothing when she eagerly drank the bottle of blood that Madame Pomfrey handed her, and nothing as she went for her nightly walk, escorted this night by Professor Flitwick. He was silent until she reached the willow beside the lake, where he gently tapped her shoulder.

She turned to him, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, and noticed his swallow. "I won't bite you. They come out at night, I can't help it."

"I know," he whispered softly. "And I also know that getting blood from a bottle isn't enough for you."

"Yes, it is. I can live off of it. I'm not going to hunt, and kill. You know I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to." He moved forward, and kissed her again, despite the fact that her fangs were piercing his lip. She could hardly control herself when she tasted his coppery blood.

"Harry…go away. I'm dangerous to you."

"I know."

"Then leave. And…and don't kiss me again. Harry, you need a girlfriend who's normal, not me."

"Maybe I do. But you're who I care about."

"Despite this?"

"Yes." And then he offered her his neck.

"No. Harry…" The urge to bite him was overwhelming. If he stayed like that, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She told him as much.

"I trust you…."

"You may trust me, but I don't trust myself, Harry. Please."

"Drink." And he continued to offer himself. She didn't know why he was doing this, how things between them had gotten this serious so quickly. Only an hour ago, he'd kissed her for the first time, and now he was offering his blood.

"I…"

"Drink, Hermione." And she did. She couldn't control herself any longer. She moved forward, and sank her teeth into his neck. She heard him hiss slightly, but then everything was beyond her.

Harry had been right. This was what she needed. Blood from a bottle could sustain her, yes, but blood directly from the source…It was power, _life_, and she wanted more…

"Stupefy!" She was knocked backward as the spell hit her, and Professor Flitwick came running over.

"I'm so sorry, Potter, are you okay? She didn't take much?"

"No…I'm fine, Professor, really…"

She scrambled up and fled, turning into a hawk as she did so. She took to the air, and flew directly into the Forbidden Forest.

There was no way she could go back now. Dumbledore had warned her that if she fed off a student, she would never be able to be satisfied with bottled blood again. And now she had fed from Harry. No one would be safe from her. She should ask to leave Hogwarts, to protect the other students. To protect Harry.

But she didn't want to leave. Harry had just done the most wonderful thing for her, and he'd trusted her so completely. She hadn't realized the depth of his feelings, or of hers toward him. He'd accepted her for what she was, and not many would do that.

"Hermione!"

"Miss Granger!"

They were looking for her. She perched on a small tree, and transformed into an owl to watch them. They looked for a few hours, before finally entering the castle. Harry entered with his head hanging, apparently deeply upset.

She transformed back into her human self, and relaxed against the branch.

"Do you plan to stay out here forever, Miss Granger?" She started. She shivered and turned to find Professor Dumbledore sitting on a branch just below her.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you mean how did I end up here, or how can you return to the school?" She didn't answer.

"As to how I came to be sitting here, I prefer to hold my secrets. As to you returning to the school, it is entirely possible."

"But I…I can't," she whispered. Tears began to crawl down her face.

"Of course you can. What happened tonight will not affect your standing at Hogwarts."

"But the Ministry said I would be expelled if I attacked someone." She choked out.

"Yes, they did. But you did not attack anyone."

"Harry…"

"Offered his blood to you, freely. You did not attack him."

"But I bit him."

"Yes. But only _after_ he persuaded you to do so." Dumbledore smiled softly at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "To me, that's a sign that he cares deeply for you. He has accepted what you are, and he accepted all possible outcomes when he offered you his neck." He stared at her, long and hard. "Perhaps the real reason you fear to go back is because you haven't accepted what you are."

She stared back, in shock. "Of course I have. I know what I am, what I need, and what could cause me to become worse."

"Yes, you know it intellectually. But do you accept that this has happened to you, and that you will likely never be your old self again?"

"I, um…yes."

"That does not sound too convincing."

"I accept it, Professor. Really."

The Headmaster sighed, and shook his head. "I am inclined not to believe you, but I shall give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, shall we go back to the school? We can talk about this more in my office."

She nodded, and they were suddenly on the ground.

The walk to the school did not take long, for which she was both upset and grateful. She would not have to wait long to face Harry.

And indeed, he was standing in front of the gargoyle, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. When he saw her walking slightly behind the professor, he visibly relaxed.

"Ah, Harry. I assume you wanted to see me about Miss Granger?" Harry nodded. "I believe that I will leave the two of you alone for a bit. You may enter my office when you are ready. Simply say 'Pepper Imps.'" As Dumbledore spoke the password, the gargoyle leapt aside. The headmaster walked past it, and the minute he was on the staircase, the gargoyle leapt back into place.

Harry turned to her, hurt written plainly on his face. "You didn't need to run."

She ducked her head, and stared at the floor. "I was ashamed."

"Of what?" Harry asked her. "This?" He forced her to look at his neck, where instead of the long gashes she expected, there were simply two little holes.

When she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to be ashamed. I asked you to do it. And I wasn't hurt."

"You shouldn't have asked me." The words came out harsher than she'd meant them to, but she didn't apologize for it.

"Why not? Look, Hermione, I know the risk. I know that once a vampire has fed directly from a human, that they cannot help craving it again."

"Then why did you let me!" she cried. "You knew that I'd want your blood again!"

"Are you implying that I wouldn't offer it again? Hermione, I'll offer it to you every night, if need be. I know you need it, and I'm willing. Because I trust you."

"But what if I can't stop until it's too late?"

"I'd rather die at your hands than be killed by Voldemort," he whispered, lowering his face to kiss her.

"Harry…" He didn't let her speak.

Maybe one day she would lose control. Or Harry would change his mind. She didn't even know Harry would be allowed to offer his blood, as they were still outside of Dumbledore's office. But as Harry continued to kiss her, she didn't much care.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well, all, here's another chapter. This was actually supposed to have come out in August, but the original form of this chapter didn't quite fit with the characters as well, nor did it include as many details as I would've liked. Therefore, it has been placed into an original work inspired by this fanfiction. _**

Darkness surrounded Hermione, but she really didn't care. After six months, it had become her preferred environment. There were so many fewer distractions now than during her life in the daytime. She had quiet to help her think, and to cherish the time alone that she got to spend with Harry.

She smiled at the thought of him. He had accepted her so readily, when others had not. A frown crossed her lips as she thought of their friends who had shied away from her: Luna, Seamus, Hannah, even Ron, though he was coming around. She sighed as she sat down beneath her favorite willow near the lake.

"Thinking of Ron?" Harry asked, coming up from behind her. He sat down beside her, and took her cool hand in his.

"Yeah." Hermione admitted simply.

"He'll get used to it," Harry said gently, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "And he did receive a bit of a shock."

She offered up a wry smile. "True….I wish he hadn't found out that way, but how were we-"

"Ssh," he shushed. "What's done is done. We can't help how he found out, or change it. All we can do now is give him the space he needs to come to terms."

"Harry, we've given him space for a month!"

"Well," he replied with a slight, dry chuckle. "We know how stubborn Ron can be." He scooted closer to her, releasing her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She nestled into him, appreciating his warmth and comforting presence. They sat like that, staring at the lake for a while, before she suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, instantly worried. Hermione didn't meet his eyes, just glanced down, then began searching the surrounding area. "Mione," he said softly. She turned back to him, eyes glittering obsidian as they met his. "I told you, I trust you."

Hermione said nothing. Harry had offered his blood to her five months ago, and she had taken it then. And once or twice since. But she hated herself for it, hated herself for getting an appetite whenever she leaned against him too long. Time and again over the past five months they'd been together, she'd wanted to break if off, fearing for his safety if she lost control. But she'd only tried to twice: the first time she'd bitten him, and the night that Ron found out about her vampirism.

_She and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace, watching the rain slide down the windows. Ron was in an armchair opposite them, staring into the flames. Suddenly, Hermione felt the now-familiar thirst begin. _

_"Uh…I'm getting the urge for a snack. I'm going down to the kitchens. I'll be back." And she rushed out of the common, hearing Ron call after to wait._

_She was just reaching the stairs when Ron caught up to her, holding an ugly brown tie. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you to wait, so that I could come along…I've been meaning to give this to Dobby."_

_"Oh…no, sorry.__ I hadn't. Er….do you mind if I stop at the hospital wing first?" He glanced at her, and shrugged his agreement. _

_They made a quick stop, where Hermione only managed to gulp half a bottle before Ron poked his head in to see what was taking so long. "You really should tell him, you know," Madame Pomfrey whispered to her. Both the nurse and Professor Dumbledore had been urging her to tell her other friends, or better still, announce everything to the school as a whole, rather than trying to hide the fact. But, though she'd grown to accept what she now was, and how it had changed her, she still didn't want to advertise the fact. She knew how vampires were viewed in the wizarding world._

_They went to the kitchens next, where Hermione accepted pumpkin juice and éclairs from the elves as Ron presented Dobby with his new tie. The thirst at the back of her throat, only half-sated, began to worsen when they got back to the common room. Hermione itched for Ron to go to bed, so she could just go out and hunt something small. _

_But Ron didn't go up to bed until more than an hour later, by which point Hermione was nearly desperate. The moment Ron disappeared up the stairs, she rushed to the portrait hole. _

_"Hermione, you can't go out there." Harry got up from his seat. _

_"Harry, I have to. I-"_

_"It's gotten worse out there. A lot worse. You may be a vampire, but that doesn't stop you from getting sick."_

_"But I need more – I only got half of my usual amount, and you know that sometimes even that isn't enough. I have to go."_

_"No you don't, Hermione." He walked over to her. _

_"Harry, I promised myself I wouldn't…." her voice trailed off as he stood in front of her, close enough that the urge to bite was almost overpowering._

_"Hermione, how many times must I tell you? I trust you." She sighed, prepared to start the argument that was becoming familiar to them, but stopped and bent forward. She needed blood, and all rational thinking was evaporating from her mind. Trying to be as gentle as possible, she pierced his neck with her fangs, and started drinking. _

_Hermione was instantly lost in the taste. Harry's blood was rich and tasting of new copper. She savored it as it entered her mouth, enjoying the way it slid down her throat. But then a loud gasp disturbed her, as did the feeling of Harry trying to turn around. Ashamed she broke away, and Harry's head instantly swiveled around to look behind him. Peeking past him, she saw Ron at the foot of the stairs, looking horrified._

_"Ron?" Harry croaked out. Hermione couldn't say anything – her throat had closed up and as Ron continued to stare, she felt tears forming._

_"I….came down to….I….uh…." Ron started, fumbling for the reason he'd come down, before apparently gaining a hold on his emotions for the moment. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" His ears began turning red as he glared at them._

_They tried to talk to him, tried to calm him down. But Ron just couldn't believe that they hadn't told him what was going on._

_"I mean, I at least expected you to tell me, Harry!" he burst out. "You're my best friend! What were you thinking – we got Ron's approval of us dating, we'll hit him with the vampire whammy another time?"_

_"Ron, I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until Hermione was comfortable with the idea."_

_"Bull." Ron said hotly. "After all, you didn't really care whether I was comfortable with the idea of you two dating but you still sprung it on me anyway!"_

_"But…Ron, mate, you just said…and you said back then that it didn't bother you!" Harry looked bewildered, and Hermione, without thinking, reached over to squeeze his hand. Ron gazed at the action with fury. _

_"Yeah, well, I lied!" Shaking, he stood up and stomped to the dormitory, where they heard the door slam._

Well, thanks to Ron, who spread the word out of spite, the entire school knew Hermione was now a vampire. While she had hated him for it then, especially when those in her own house questioned her right to be at Hogwarts, she'd forgiven him.

"I just wish he'd forgive us," she whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about Ron again," she said slowly. "And wishing he would forgive us."

"I think he has, actually," Harry mused. "It's himself he hasn't forgiven."

"When did you get so insightful?" she teased.

"I think my girlfriend has something to do with it," he smiled, and kissed her softly. The next time he offered her his neck that night, when the thirst rose again, she didn't refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione squinted against the harsh morning light, sucking her breath in between her teeth sharply. As Madame Pomfrey said, the potion had dulled her eyesight to that of a normal human, so she didn't suffer her usual headache, but it was _bright_. Nothing could alter that.

Next to her, Harry laughed gently at her expression. "It's only for today, Hermione. But if you really want to take the counter-potion…" He smirked at the irritated glance she threw at him.

"Of course not! I am _not_ going to miss today! Just give me some sunglasses, please!" Nervously, she glanced back through the window again, noting the crowd on the grounds. Hermione's stomach clenched, and she grimaced. _You have nothing to worry about,_ she chided herself.

As if sensing her agitation, Harry moved behind her, to kiss her temple gently, and to wrap his arms about her. "It'll be fine, Hermione. Really."

"It's just…so many people…I've haven't interacted with so many people since…"

"I know."

The sound of a door slamming open made them turn to face the entrance to the hospital wing. Ron stood, grinning slightly. "You lovebirds ready to go yet, or shall I wait a few minutes and come back?"

"No, we're ready," Harry answered.

As they followed their best friend through the halls, out the doors, and onto the lawns, Hermione breathed an inward sigh of relief. Ron had learned the truth of her nature in April, and had ignored them for a month and a half. But now, they once more had a rapport, though it would take a while to fully mend their friendship. Still, she was glad it had taken place before school ended. Especially as they would no longer be returning to this castle as students, though she doubted they would completely sever ties with the school, as some graduates did.

_And if Dumbledore's right, I may be back sooner than I plan…_No. She wasn't going to spoil today with negative thoughts.

The ceremony passed in a blur of names, movement, and clapping. Before Hermione knew it, it was done, and she was clutching a diploma in her hands. All around her, students were rushing about, greeting families. Hermione felt a sharp pang of sadness – the anti-Muggle spells Hogwarts possessed were so interwoven into the school's defenses that they could not be lifted even for graduation ceremonies. Her parents, like those of the other Muggle-born students in her class, were waiting in Hogsmeade, where they had viewed everything through a magical viewer designed for such occasions. She would not be seeing them for another hour, at least. To cheer herself up, she looked about to see where Harry had disappeared to.

"Hermione, dear! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley made her way over to the young witch, beaming. Though Ron and Percy had initially resisted Hermione's vampiric state, the rest of the family had been amazingly accepting of it. Behind Mrs. Weasley, Hermione could see the rest of the family, Harry, and some other adults she could not see clearly, making their way toward her.

The next instant, she was being crushed in a bear hug by Ron's mother, while shaking hands with Charlie. Excited exclamations of congratulations were voiced by many, and Hermione felt her head pound. As Mrs. Weasley released, she was swept into another pair of arms, this time belonging to Ginny. Through the mass of red hair, she spied Harry, also engaged in a Weasley hug.

After a round of comments that centered around the "well done!" statement, Hermione succeeded in stepping away from the group for a minute. As she'd hoped, Harry was beside her shortly, silently offering support. She leaned against him gratefully.

"Hermione," said a soft voice from behind them. She and Harry turned to see Remus Lupin, who had come, though he claimed it was for all three of his favorite pupils, to see Harry graduate. Lupin gazed at her critically a moment, before speaking.

"I offer my congratulations, and my well wishes, of course. But as I am sure you know, you face a tougher challenge than most in your career search. Half-humans are not regarded well in most circles of wizarding society. Despite your brilliance, you may only encounter offers of drudge work, or pity offers. Very few will likely be based on your skill and mind alone. I know Dumbledore has offered you a position here, should you choose to accept it. I also believe I know you feel there's no way you can take such a job without trying to prove you can carve your own way first, without aid. And this is understandable. But remember this: never be ashamed to rely on your friends if you truly need their support. And if you find yourself doing drudge work, do it well and prove to those poor ignorant bastards that they cannot break you." He offered her a wan smile. "Best of luck to you, Hermione." With a nod to Harry, he drifted away.

The pair stood silent for a moment, before Hermione turned a puzzled gaze to Harry. "Why didn't he stay longer?"

Harry sighed. "Too many memories, I think. With all of his childhood friends gone, Hogwarts serves equally strongly as both a reminder of his gains and his losses. But he warned me he would not be able to remain long, and I don't hold it against him. He was here, and that's what counts."

Nodding, she leaned against him, both to reassure him and herself. Today, for Harry, was a reminder that he had lost the people whose presence at such occasions was normally taken for granted. Much as he loved the Weasleys and Lupin, Hermione knew he missed his true parents and Sirius quite a bit today. For her, well, Lupin had summed up the meaning of graduation quite well.

_Stop,_ she scolded herself. _Graduation is meant for celebration, not worry. Enjoy the moment while you can and worry over it tomorrow._

Glancing at her watch, Hermione's pensive expression shattered to make way for one of happiness. "Harry," she smiled, "it's time to go meet my parents!"

And together, they set off down the hill for Hogsmeade.

**_A/N: Ok, to clear up any confusions/misconceptions/etc: I do plan on this fic continuing. However, as I want to break away from having the trio at school, I will not be updating this as often as my other fics. New territory, new problems, new case of writer's block. So I will not make promises, other than I will see this fic through to its completion, even if it seems I've forgotten it._**

****

**_Ron and Harry are not vampires. I can also say, with relative certainty, they will not become vampires in this fic. I have considered it, so I will not fully slam the door on that idea, but it is not likely to happen. If one of the boys does become a vampire, it is more likely to be Harry than Ron._**

****

**_As to the vampire mythology I'm using, I've pretty much compiled several different views into one. To become a vampire, there must be a two-way exchange of blood. Since Hermione was asleep when she was changed, it is possible for this exchange to occur without the new vampire knowing it until they wake. Sunlight does not kill; it merely ranges from an irritation to an experience similar to a migraine. Vampires can shape-shift, and do not need only human blood to survive. However, once given blood directly from a living human being, they can never be fully satisfied with other blood sources again. It'd be to them what tasting the world's most fabulous pizza once, and then forever eating school pizza afterwards: sustaining, but not fulfilling. Vampires cannot, however, mind read, though if they know someone well, they may be able to sense emotions more clearly than the average human. As to the issue of mortality, there will likely be no situation pertaining to it, but my vampires are mortal. If left alone, they will live for a long time, but not forever. More like 500 – 1,000 years._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, she tossed the _Daily Prophet_ page onto the table, and glared at it. Forty-five jobs advertised, all asking for skilled, intelligent witches or wizards, with varying NEWT requirements. With her qualifications from Hogwarts, Hermione was well-suited for forty of them. And so she'd owled every one of those places. At the beginning, all had been eager to meet her. But in person, upon learning she was a vampire, they'd all turned her away immediately.

"'It's not that we don't think you wouldn't fit in here'" she mimicked angrily. "Right, and I'm related to Malfoy." With a huff, she plopped herself down in a chair, wondering whether she should just give up and go work at Hogwarts after all.

Though most half-human legislature pushed through the Ministry by Dolores Umbridge had been repealed after her fifth year – rumor had it Dumbledore had leaned on Fudge a bit, saying that most half-humans were likely to join Voldemort's forces as they felt no love for the wizarding community that treated them like dirt, unless something changed their minds - many in the wizarding community continued to act as though the laws still existed.

"We already have two half-humans in our employment," one witch had squeaked at her, as she motioned for Hermione to leave the room. "We can't take on any more..there's a quota…and our other employees might get too nervous…"

This wasn't helping. If she continued to think of this, she was liable to go crazy. _C'mon, Mione…get up and do something…maybe go see Harry…_Her lips quirked into a smile as she thought of her boyfriend. He'd been nothing short of perfect these last few weeks, meeting her whenever he didn't have Auror courses, and not pushing her to talk or do anything when she was upset. She still didn't know how she'd become so lucky, but perhaps it was the six and a half years they'd known each other before dating. They didn't need to mess with as many awkward get-to-know-you conversations as other couples did. Simple, companionable silence was a frequent occurrence when they were together.

Catching sight of her clock, however, Hermione frowned. Harry wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He was still living at his aunt and uncle's, much to his disappointment, for he'd thought that once he was of age, he could leave them behind forever. But finding a flat as a wizard was a difficulty when you didn't plan to live in Hogsmeade or rent a room above one of the taverns in Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Once you located a place, you needed to file paperwork with the Ministry, stating the address, how long you thought you might be residing there (if you knew), and other bits of information. Then you waited to see if your choice was approved. The number of wizards in any given area was to be strictly monitored, even if the wizards knew full well how to avoid prying Muggle eyes. So far, everywhere Harry had considered living had been turned down, as there were too many wizards in the area already.

Hermione, oddly enough, had been lucky, finding a place almost immediately, about fifty miles from her hometown. How she had managed this, she didn't know, other than Ministry approval had come almost immediately. Then again, she'd heard rumors of the sorts of tempers vampires were supposed to have, and so perhaps the Ministry just didn't want to risk angering her.

"No, they'll just give in to me, then hope I forget them entirely, like they'd like to do about me," she grumbled. She scowled. This frustration was leading her in circles, and since Harry wasn't around, she needed to vent to someone. Ron wouldn't be home either, nor would any of their other friends, most likely…

Hermione smiled faintly. _When every avenue is exhausted, go to Mom._

It wasn't that she didn't trust her mother to offer advice, or that her parents had a problem with their daughter being a vampire – though it certainly had come as a shock, and she'd had to convince them that she would not be as easy to kill as the vampires in Buffy, nor was she simply a walking corpse. Clarifying the issue for her parents made her realize just how much mythology Muggles had corrupted almost beyond recognition throughout their history.

No, it was nothing to do with vampirism, and everything to do with her independence. By all laws of wizarding society, she was an adult, fully capable and totally responsible for her life. In Muggle terms, she was still only on the brink of adulthood. And when her two worlds clashed like this, she wasn't sure how her mother would treat her: as her darling daughter, or as a mature young woman.

She headed for the kitchen phone, when there was a tapping at the window. Glancing out, she noticed a jet black owl gazing coolly at her, a small envelope clenched in its beak. Hermione walked to the window, opened it, and the instant her fingers had the envelope, the owl flew off. Puzzled slightly by the owl's behavior, she shook her head, and then glanced at the envelope in her hand. There was no indication of the sender, and she opened it curiously.

The short note written in looped handwriting made her sit down, and rub her forehead. _So much for that phone call to Mom,_ she thought wearily. Her mother would have no advice on this situation.

Hermione glanced at the note again, and wondered if the gods had it in for her.

_Miss Granger,_

_As the Ministry has received information that you still have not found an occupation, there is to be a brief inquiry as to why this is so and your objectives for the future. Please report to the office of Vampire Support Division in the Ministry of Magic Headquarters tomorrow, August 25, at 10:00 am._

_Thank you,_

_Glenda Aurelium_

_Being Division_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

**_A/N: I decided to not use a year, as it's possible I might mention things that happen after 1998, which, according to canon, is the year Harry will graduate in the books._**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Hermione nervously entered the Ministry of Magic, her visitor's badge pinned firmly to the front of her blouse. When her wand was weighed, she noticed the guard's eyes lingered for a moment on her badge, widening in surprise at the phrase _Vampire Support Conference_. Truth be told, she was a bit puzzled over that herself, as the note had mentioned nothing about a conference. But she didn't know what magic was responsible for placing information on the visitors' badges after the required facts were given, so perhaps this was standard, no matter what the occasion.

"Here," the guard said, thrusting her wand back at her.

"Thanks," she started to say, but he'd already turned back to reading his issue of _The Quibbler_.

After a claustrophobic elevator ride, during which Hermione found herself uncomfortably crammed against the wall by several Ministry workers, she entered the office of the Vampire Support Division. The office was relatively small, only five desks in the area. An aged wizard with scraggly gray hair looked up from his paperwork as she came through the door.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes."

He jerked his head at a doorway at the back of the office. "In there."

"Thank you."

"Miss Granger," said a cool feminine voice as she entered. "We've been expecting you. Please, sit down." She gestured to a seat directly in front of Hermione. "I am Glenda Aurelium. With us today are Mr. Iladrius Hodgebool and Mr. Randel Stykes."

Glenda Aurelium was a middle-aged witch with dirty blonde hair and piercing dark eyes. The 'Mr. Hodgebool and Mr. Stykes' she referred to were two wizards on either side of her, who said nothing and simply stared as Hermione took a seat in the chair the woman indicated.

When Hermione was seated, Mr. Stykes, a short plump fellow with a boyish face, began what would turn into the most grueling half hour of Hermione's adult life.

"Miss Granger," he started, with a raspy voice, "This meeting, as you know, is to determine why you have yet to obtain a professional in either wizarding or Muggle society."

"A witch with your skills should have found a position easily," Miss Aurelium added, glancing at a stack of notes before. "Indeed, it seems you _have_ been offered a position at Hogwarts as a professor, but declined. Care to explain?"

"It's simple, really. If I took a job at Hogwarts this soon after graduation, it'd be seen as a pity appointment, and I would also feel I wasn't able to make it without depending on my former Headmaster."

"I don't understand…how would taking a job at Hogwarts, a very prestigious institution, be seen as a, as you refer to it, 'pity appointment?'"

Hermione almost laughed out loud. Could they really be that stupid? "I'm a vampire. Finding a job, even with the removal of Delores Umbridge's half-human legislations, is difficult to say the least. Also, it's well known that I have a close relationship with Harry Potter, who in turn has a close relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Most former graduates aren't offered a position right after graduation – the invitation comes after they've had a few years to establish themselves elsewhere. People would view my becoming a professor at Hogwarts as a favor from Dumbledore to Harry and me. Hence, a pity appointment."

The three before her didn't look very convinced, but they didn't press further. Instead, Miss Aurelium fixed Hermione with a steely gaze.

"Very well, then, Miss Granger. We can't force you to take the job at Hogwarts. However, we strongly advise you to find a job, and soon. The Ministry regards those who, without reasonable excuses such as retirement, lack of magical ability, etcetera, who do not find positions within three months of graduation to be…well…"

"A dangerous element?" Hermione asked dryly. "Or slackers? Or, perhaps a risk to the secrecy of the wizarding world? After all, a bored witch or wizard is bound to start doing magic just to feel useful again, right? And that might attract Muggle attention? Or," she continued, growing angry, "perhaps this unofficial Ministry speculation only applies to half-humans or non-humans...after all, we're such a subversive element…if you can't keep track of us through our jobs, we might run off and tell Voldemort everything we know, whether he needs the information or not!"

All three members of her audience had flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. When her little speech had finished, Mr. Hodgebool leaned forward, to stare directly into Hermione's eyes.

"Is there a reason for us to be suspicious of you, Miss Granger?" he queried softly. And suddenly, Hermione knew exactly what had happened.

Whether they had intended to provoke her into saying such things or not, by saying them, Hermione had just made matters much worse for herself. Half-humans already had a bad reputation by wizarding standards, and to speak so blatantly about half-humans running to the Dark Lord was bound to create some nervous feelings.

"No," she replied, meeting his gaze steadily. "I can promise you, I have no allegiance with Voldemort" – again, everyone flinched – "nor do I ever intend to engage in one."

"Good…good. Well," said Mr. Hodgebool, suddenly pushing his chair back and rising, "I think we're done here, then. Good luck with the job hunt, Miss Granger. As my colleague stated, we cannot force you to accept the Hogwarts position, but we _strongly_ recommend it."

With that, he and the other two swept past her, leaving her alone in the conference room.

When she arrived home, tossing her badge into the rubbish bin, she found Harry waiting for her.

"How did it go?" he asked softly. Hermione shook her head, not wanting to discuss it with him at the moment. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"How about I make us some tea?" he suggested, releasing her after a moment.

"It's so…so…_frustrating!_" Hermione spat out, following him into the kitchen. Harry said nothing, knowing that venting was what she needed now, and rational discussion later. He simply moved around the kitchen getting everything ready. "They expect me to have gotten a job immediately, despite all the half-human prejudice that's out there! And just because I _haven't_, they're regarding me as a possible dangerous element! And then I made the stupid mistake of mentioning Voldemort-" For once, Harry was the one to start at the name, dropping the teacup he'd been holding.

"Sorry," he apologized, pulling out his wand. "_Reparo. _You were saying?" he added, as the pieces of the cup flew back together.

"Harry, everything I do or say around these people makes them regard me with suspicion! I'm a perfectly qualified witch, top of my class at Hogwarts, with years of fighting experience, thanks to all the trouble you and Ron got us into, not to mention our last few years at Hogwarts, but all they can see is that I'm a vampire! They can't get past it, and it automatically means they almost regard me as some sort of wild animal who can't rationalize! You have _no idea_ what it was like to sit there with that woman staring at you like you don't belong, like you're just filth…" she trailed off, and sat down, exhausted. Tears began forming in her eyes as Harry placed a steaming cup of tea before her. "I knew there was discrimination, Harry…Lupin was perfect example of that, but I thought…I honestly thought I could prove that being a vampire didn't mean anything."

"And you will," Harry said. "You will."

Hermione took a sip of her tea, and smiled. Harry had made her favorite, mint tea. "I think…I think I'm going to have to take the Hogwarts job, Harry."

"Are you sure?" He asked gently. "I know how you feel about it."

She nodded. "I'm going to contact Dumbledore. If I haven't found a job by the start of term, I'll become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. If he's already gotten one, I'll work as a co-professor, like the arrangement between Trelawney and Firenze." She laughed bitterly. "Won't that be ironic? A Dark creature, teaching DADA!"

"Hey," Harry said sharply. "Don't do that to yourself. You _are not_ a creature, Hermione. You're a _person_, a _witch_. Yes, you might be a vampire. But that doesn't make you evil, nor does it change who you were to begin with, not really."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok," Harry amended. "You've changed some. But everyone changes when a life-altering event happens. But, Hermione, you're still one of the most brilliant witches of this age, and you still possess all those qualities that made me fall head over heels for you. So _never_ let me hear you call yourself that again, you understand?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks…I think I needed that."

He grinned. "Do I get a thank-you kiss?"

No words were needed for her answer.

**_A/N: Ok, I apologize for the late update…as I said, new territory, new case of writer's block. Despite what Hermione said, she is NOT going to work at Hogwarts for her first job. No, I meant it when I said I wanted to remove the trio from Hogwarts entirely, to see how they survived. Nor is this whole fic going to be a rant about discrimination, though it does exist quite a bit in the wizarding world and this is not Hermione's last encounter with it. _**


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed, and Hermione could be seen perusing the _Daily Prophet_ frequently. When she tired of answering the ads within and being turned down, she took to wandering Diagon Alley and the nearby alleyways, though she always avoided Knockturn Alley. While she received some offers by actually going out and asking in person, the positions always seemed to be filled. And those who knew her told her regretfully that they had no positions available, and Hermione knew they respected her too much to create a pity position.

Finally, she just had to face it. Sitting at her kitchen table, Hermione gritted her teeth, and held her head in her hands. Either she would have to find work as a Muggle, or enter Knockturn Alley.

"I hate this," she ground out.

"Hate what?" asked a warm male voice behind her, the breath of its owner tickling her ear. She jumped.

"Harry, don't do that to me!"

"Not my fault," he protested as he slid into a chair at the table. "You're not supposed to be able to sneak up on vampires, remember? Heightened senses and all that?"

"Not to mention she always seemed to know what we were up to in school." Once more, Hermione jumped at the sound of a male voice behind her. Glancing around, her jaw dropped.

"Ron!" She got out of her seat to give her longtime friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't seen him in at least two weeks, something she fully intended to lecture him for.

"Where on earth have you been?" Hermione asked, as she sat back down. Ron moved to seat himself across from Harry, and Hermione smiled. This arrangement was one they'd adapted over their years together at Hogwarts, years Hermione now viewed with perhaps a more bittersweet attitude than the usual Hogwarts graduate.

"Well…er…" Ron glanced over at Harry.

"It's alright, mate. You can tell her." Harry reassured. Hermione looked back and forth between the two, a suspicious look on her face.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well…." Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I, uh…I've been off doing all the research on vampirism I can find," he blurted. "And, Mione…I think there may be a way to reverse the process."

Hermione was stunned. She'd been expecting Ron to reveal he'd gotten eloped and been on a honeymoon, or maybe off doing some ridiculous mission for the Ministry again. They'd hired him as an "observer" – in reality, an unofficial Ministry spy, then sent him into ridiculous areas to search for Dark Wizards. Hermione strongly suspected they were actually hoping Ron would discuss her in the office, thereby letting the Ministry know what she was up to, but Ron had kept his mouth shut so far, doing only what they wanted and nothing else.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry and Ron both moved toward her, and, momentarily, each gave the other a sidelong glance. Hermione didn't notice. "Hermione?"

"I, uh…I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." She offered up a wan smile. "It's really great that you're back, Ron. Feel free to stay over. You too, Harry."

Both young men mumbled 'thank-you's as she made her way upstairs, her thoughts swirling. A change to reverse the process? To become a full human once more?

Hermione entered the bathroom, and gazed at herself in the mirror. Contrary to Muggle belief, vampires were quite capable of using mirrors, and just like humans, some did so frequently. Midnight-black eyes gazed back at her, from a face ringed by sleek, equally dark hair. _What would it be like,_ she wondered, _to see bushy brown hair and brown eyes in this mirror?_ It had been so long – at least nine months now, since she'd seen herself as she used to be. And now…she'd gotten used to her new looks, her boyfriend didn't mind, her best friend had finally accepted it…

Or had he? A stab of doubt hit her sharply. Maybe Ron had researched vampires so much, not so much for her sake, but his. Hermione had to admit to herself that it was certainly very possible.

Biting her lip, she took another glance at her reflection, before turning away and exiting the bathroom. She entered her bedroom, and picked up a picture from the dresser. It had been taken the day before she'd been turned, and showed her, Ron, and Harry, arms around each other, laughing at some absurd joke. With a smile, she remembered how professional Colin Creevey had been about taking the photograph and later presenting them with it. He'd grown up quite a bit in his time at Hogwarts, and was far less easily excited and star-struck than he'd been as a first year.

She gazed at the girl in the picture. It was one she saw daily, since it sat in a prominent place on her dresser, but she rarely really looked at it anymore. The girl within seemed unfamiliar, somehow. Innocent, carefree…and young. So very, very young. The Hermione of now was much different than that girl in the picture, in more than looks.

_Do I want to go back to that?_ she asked herself. She considered telephoning her mother about this, but already knew her mother's only advice for this sort of situation was to do what was best for Hermione's own life.

_But this time…I don't know what I want,_ she mused miserably. She missed her old looks, that was the truth, but in a way, she'd come to appreciate this new Hermione more. Not just for the admiring looks she now received quite frequently, but because of the confidence those looks gave her. The old Hermione had relied heavily on Harry and Ron for strength, though she did her best never to show that.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly, from behind her. She turned, tears in her eyes, which he ignored, for her sake, knowing she wouldn't want him to remark on them. "Ron and I are going to go ahead and bed down…we just came to say goodnight."

Nodding, she hugged each of them, and kissed Harry lightly, before taking a step back and closing her bedroom door. She wasn't tired yet – far from it, actually. She'd tried to defeat the urges to sleep during the day, knowing that being a day person would increase her odds of being hired, but it was a difficult fight.

Growling to herself, she made her way to the bed. Forcing herself to lie down and keep her eyes closed, she waited, hoping sleep would come. When a half hour had passed, she gave up, and sat upright. With a sigh, she considered her options. She had a strong urge to fly, and she gave into it, allowing herself to shrink and grow wings. Maneuvering herself out of the window kept open for such reasons, Hermione sailed out into the night.

Unknown to Hermione, three sets of eyes were watching her departure. Two pairs belonged to Harry and Ron, who were watching from the window of Harry's room. The other belonged to a dark figure barely visible against the shadows that cloaked it. It lingered for a moment, before melting away entirely into the darkness, and only a faint rustling of dead leaves, that sounded more like a light breeze, gave a sign of its presence.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…" Harry said, after Hermione's bird form sailed out of sight, "What really made you research vampirism, Ron?"

"What are you getting at, mate?" Ron demanded, locking gazes with Harry. "I did it because I care about Hermione. I want every option open to her."

"Oh? It's not because you still fancy her?"

"Come off it, Harry. You're being stupid."

"Maybe…or maybe not. We both know how much you hate the library and research."

"Never stopped me when you were in trouble, now, did it? Or will you be suggesting that I fancy you next?" Ron snapped, the edges of his ears turning red. "Merlin's beard, Harry, I thought we were better friends than that!"

Harry sighed, and sat down on the bed. "You're right…I'm sorry. But I worry about her. And this knowledge is going to muddle her for days." He quirked a half-smile. "Not to mention she's _really_ going to have a time trying to work out how you found something in your research that she didn't/"

Ron shrugged. "Perk of the job. I've actually been promoted now. I'm an Unspeakable."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage that one? I didn't think you earned enough N.E.W.T.s."

"Seems that there are…extenuating circumstances which allow my rather P in Potions to be overlooked."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "Hermione…they really must be desperate to figure out what she's up to."

Ron nodded. "Exactly. That's why I've been researching vampirism. She doesn't deserve this suspicion, Harry. I admit it took me a while to learn that, but I know better now. And I hate the way the Ministry pushes me for details on her…and on you. After all, you are the famous Boy Who Lived. The future Auror, if you succeed in your classes. Which, of course, you will."

"Yeah…" Harry's voice trailed away, and he gazed past Ron, to something only he could see. Ron couldn't be sure where his friend's mind was wandering, but he had his suspicions. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut, deciding to wait and see. With wry amusement, he realized that while he may have officially stopped being an Observer, he would never unofficially escape the role.

"Well," he said, after coughing to gain Harry's attention. "I'm off to bed. Night, Harry."

"Night Ron," Harry mumbled absently as his friend left the room. He continued gazing at the wall.

_Do I really want to become an Auror now?_ he wondered. _After all the training…everything I've learned…do I really care anymore?_ The truth was, he was worried about what the consequences of working as an Auror might be. Would he, like Ron, be expected to spy on those closest to him? Could he do such a thing?

Hermione wasn't sure where she was going; she merely flew. Miles of countryside passed beneath her, She reveled in the feeling; this was nothing being on a broomstick, a hippogriff, or a thestral – all of which she'd hated. _This_ was flying as it was meant to be done - where every change in trajectory was instinctual, where it was impossible to lose your balance and fall to the ground below.

Needing a rest, she alighted on a branch in the middle of a small wood. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but it didn't matter. Her inner compass had improved beyond measure after her change.

Not for the first time, Hermione pondered how such a thing had happened. Apparating or DisApparating was not allowed inside Hogwarts grounds, and no vampire attended the school. There had, of course, been a vampire in the castle the night she'd been changed – Fudge had been forced to step down as Minister of Magic, and the new Minister, with a vampire escort, had come to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore. _Odd that our Minister fraternizes with vampires, but the Ministry as an organization discourages it,_ Hermione mused. It was almost certain that the vampire that had visited that night had been the one to change her…but why? And how had it been done without drawing Dumbledore's attention?

And now…now she had the chance to change what had been done. Thanks to Ron, she might be able to return to her former self. _I'll have to ask him about his research, and verify his findings…_she thought to herself, making a mental note to speak with Ron in the morning. But if his findings were valid…what then? What would she decide? She still had no job, Harry might well be asked, once he began Auror duties, to spy on her, and, just as when she had begun S.P.E.W., no one seemed inclined to listen to her for long in her protests against half-human treatment. _S.P.E.W….I've not thought of that in ages…I really must make up some new flyers for it…_

As Hermione's thoughts wandered and she continued to sit on the branch, another lonely figure, in another wood, was also pondering the situation at hand.

"Wormtail…come here." The high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort issued from the silence of the night.


End file.
